I Noticed Him
by HeroinPhoenix
Summary: A Drarry. Harry's lonely and yet he doesn't want to date. But when he meets an old school rival, things change. Rated M, so kids, don't read this!


**A/N: Hi everyone**

**A/N: Hi! This is dedicated to C. Adrien Cummings, my dearest friend. Somehow while we were talking, I got the idea for this.  
Now I know it's been a while, but who knew Interior Designing was so time-consuming? But I figured I'd write this before finals, which are certainly looming over me right now. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I Noticed Him**

Harry Potter's been in the states for about six months. Poor thing, he's kept to himself ever since he got there. Co-workers have noticed him from day one. How could they not with his eyes? The women were fawning over him and even some men were gawking. Harry did manage to make some friends, a couple of straight girls who seemed impervious to his charm and a guy who's as straight as they come. The girls, Sally and Kelly, have been trying to set Harry up with a few gay guys they knew. But Harry really didn't want anything to do with guys. Even Bo, Harry's partner in the office, tried to set him up with someone. So after _a lot_ of coaxing and pleading, Harry agreed to go to a gay and lesbian mixer.

Harry arrived at the party by means of floo. The girls wanted him to dress in his best robes, but he didn't want to over do things. If he was to meat someone, he'd like to be himself. So he wore a pair of black pants and a dark-emerald shirt that complemented his eyes. He arrived in a busy entrance hall full of people. Women in all sorts of outfits; cocktail dresses and shimmering tops with short skirts. At a time, Harry would have been turned on, but as it happened the men did that for him. It was a good thing he didn't wear his robes. Everyone had jeans and shirts of all colors on. Of course some men wore glittering tops too, as some women wore pantsuits.

In any case, Harry was nervous to say the least. Sigh, why did he let his friends talk him into this? _Well, no use brooding now_. Harry left the entrance hall and found his way to the bar. He ordered a martini and looked around the room. There were quite a few men he found attractive, but he could never make the first move. It just wasn't like him. So he finished his drink and walked around a bit. He watched everyone else mingle and flirt, wishing he could do the same.

An hour into the night, two men had already hit on Harry. One was a frighteningly huge muscular man. Harry was afraid to turn him down at first. And the second was an older man that wasn't really Harry's type. Then again, what was Harry's type? He'd never done this before. He sighed and resolved to stand in a lonely corner away from the throng of dancing people. He watched as women danced with each other and men decided to make out instead of talking about their "feelings". But something caught Harry's eye.

In the midst of the dancing figures there was a platinum-blond head that seemed oddly familiar to Harry. At first he thought his hear leapt because that would mean he wasn't alone with strangers. Then his heart sank as he realized the person he was thinking about couldn't possibly be in the states. He looked around the dance floor again, feeling vaguely disappointed for some reason. But then the blond head grabbed his attention again, and this time Harry saw who it belonged to. All the way across the dance floor, Draco Malfoy looked up and his eyes fell on Harry and that's when they first made eye contact. Draco smiled, not the usual sneer Harry was used to getting, but a genuine, warm smile. Harry could only smile back.

And then, to Harry's horror and pleasure, Draco crossed the dance floor towards him. Harry was flustered and he had no idea why. He decided to stay still and let Draco do the talking. After some time, Draco managed to get through the dancing figures and stand in front of Harry. Draco's smile broadened and he looked Harry over.

'Harry, of all the people I would have expected,' Draco said as he stretched his hand for Harry to shake.

Harry took it and said, 'On a first name basis now, Malfoy?'

Draco inclined his head and said, 'Well, we've known each other for years now, I figured you wouldn't mind. You don't, do you?'

Harry was surprised at Draco's polite tone of voice and at the lack of malice in it. 'No, I don't.' Harry noted how much Draco has changed in the short while since their graduation. Draco looked healthier and his hair had grown out; he had it in a neat ponytail. He wore dark pants with a white shirt. But the thing that struck Harry the most was Draco's eyes. They were the same old shade of silver he knew well, but Draco had eyeliner on, very subtle but Harry could see it.

Noticing the uncomfortable silence, Draco said, 'How about we grab a drink, Harry?'

Harry shook his head as if that could wake him up and said, 'Oh, yes, sure.'

Draco chuckled. 'Always eloquent.'

Harry said nothing until they were at the bar ordering their drinks. 'So, Draco, what are you doing here?'

Draco cocked an eyebrow. 'Exactly what you're doing here, Harry. I thought that much was obvious.'

Harry shrugged. 'I was forced to come. My friends made me do it.'

Draco chuckled again. 'Well, if it makes you feel any better, my friends forced me to come too.'

They took their drinks and got a table. They both sat down sipping their drinks. Then Harry said, 'I didn't know.'

Draco looked up at him with amusement. 'What? That I'm gay? Oh, I'd say I hid it well. So, how long have you been here, Harry?'

Harry thought for a moment then said, 'About an hour.'

Draco chuckled. 'Not that! I meant how long have you been in the states?'

Harry blushed for some reason and looked down at the glass in his hand. 'Oh, six months now.'

Draco nodded. 'I've been here for over a year now. It's not as classy as London and its social circles, but it actually suits me. A life away from my past.'

Harry looked at him, startled at the fact that Draco was the one to bring up the past. He sighed. 'I haven't seen you since that day at the ministry. But you look well.'

Draco sighed too. 'Yes, thanks to your friend, Minister Shacklebolt. I know you don't believe I was helping the order, but they knew if we'd informed you I'd have gotten exposed. We really couldn't risk that.'

Harry remembered that day very well. He was asked to attend a hearing at the ministry after Voldemort's downfall. The new minister, Kingsly Shacklebolt was trying the case of Draco Malfoy. Lupin (not dead people) and other members of the order gave their testimonies that Draco was indeed working for them against Voldemort. Harry was outraged that he wasn't informed, but what Draco just said did make sense. He would have exposed the boy and then what?

'I heard about the divorce. I'm sorry.' Draco's voice penetrated through Harry's memories.

'Oh, thanks. It wasn't meant to be, I guess,' Harry said in a slight voice.

Draco looked at Harry with an oddly intense gaze. But Harry merely looked back at him. He couldn't help it really. Draco looked great when they were at school, but now. "Hot" wasn't enough to describe him. 'Harry, the way I see it, Ginny was more into you than you were into her.'

Harry shrugged. It was true. He never _really_ loved her. He was never in love at all. That's why his friends had forced him into coming. Harry decided to be candid with Draco. After all, why not?

'I think I never loved her. Not truly.'

Draco looked slightly surprised. 'Oh, really? Then why'd you marry her?'

Harry thought for a moment. 'I suppose I felt I owed the Weasleys that much at least.'

Draco laughed sarcastically. 'What? Marry their daughter for helping you save _their_ world? Now that's rich!'

Harry couldn't help but smile at what Draco said. 'That's true. I'm not sure why I felt that way.'

Draco shook his head. 'Bloody Gryffindor gratitude. Harry?'

'Yes?'

'Would you like to dance?'

Harry's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that his ex-rival was asking him to dance. Still, he had butterflies in his stomach at the thought and he knew he wanted to. So he nodded and Draco got up and offered Harry his hand. Harry took it gladly and they joined the dancing throng of people.

It was a fast paced dance. Harry was transfixed by the way Draco's body moved. He swayed to the music and the lights played across his face. He had a dazzling smile on his face and Harry found he was growing accustomed to it. But after a few minutes the song ended and instead there was a slow dance. Harry froze, not knowing what to do, but Draco took charge. He stepped close to Harry, closing the gap between them. He wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him close with a violent tug.

Harry's breath hitched and he could feel Draco's breath on his lips. The look in Draco's eyes changed from mild amusement to predatory. Draco started moving to the music with Harry in hand. At that moment all Harry could see or feel was Draco. It was odd at first, being in the arms of a man he once hated. But then he started to settle into Draco's arms and he knew that's where he wanted to be; dancing with him. Draco seemed to feel Harry's new found desire and that only urged him on. He spun Harry away with a flourish and tugged him back tightly in his arms. Harry gasped that time as his chest collided with Draco's. And the old familiar smirk appeared on Draco's face. Harry bit on his lower lip as he realized how much that smirk drove him wild.

But all too soon, the song ended and Draco let go of Harry as if their dance was nothing. And Draco disappeared into the crowd. Harry spent that whole evening looking for Draco, but he couldn't find him. Harry felt dejected and disappointed. Who knew he'd feel anything for Draco? The truth was that Harry wanted more than anything to get to know the man. But where was he?

Frustrated after looking for Draco for hours, Harry decided to go home. He was hoping he wouldn't go home alone, but Draco was nowhere to be found. Harry sighed. Why did he feel that way? He'd only been with the man for a few minutes. He couldn't possibly have feelings for him, could he? Harry went to the entrance hall and was about to take a floo home when a slender finger tapped him on the shoulder.

Harry's heart leapt as he turned around to face a smiling Draco. 'Wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?'

Harry smiled and shook his head. 'I thought you'd left.'

Draco shrugged. 'I did. I had a few things to attend to. But I'm back now and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me for a drink at my place.'

Harry had to restrain himself from nodding fervently. But in any case, Harry went with Draco. They disaparated, Harry more like held onto Draco as he aparated them to his place. Harry still hated disaparation and Draco couldn't help laughing about it.

* * *

Draco's place was nothing like Malfoy manor. Not that it wasn't just as extravagant and stylish, just in a different modern way. Lots of glass and mahogany, not really what Harry expected. Draco took him to the living room where they sat talking and drinking. They both found each other's stories amusing. Draco explained how he sold all his assets back in London and moved here. He didn't really need to work, his parents left him with a lot, but work kept him busy. He ran a wizarding publishing house. He liked books so that gave him lots to read.

Draco asked Harry about his marriage. It was one of Harry's least favorite subjects to talk about, but he humored Draco. After graduation Harry married Ginny in an intermit ceremony. The Weasleys were beyond happy about it. Harry thought he was happy then, but a few months into the marriage things started to spiral out of control. He and Ginny fought a lot and he started to realize that he never really loved her. She always accused him of cheating on her even though everyone knew how faithful Harry was.

He began to think maybe Ginny never loved him. It was simply an infatuation she had for the Golden Boy. Still he felt obligated to his marriage and the promise he made to the Weasleys. Things died down a bit when Ron and Hermione tied the knot. But one night, Harry had to work late, yet again, as Ginny had put it. But he felt bad about it so he hurried and finished earlier than expected. So he went home to surprise his wife, with flowers in hand.

He went in as quietly as he could to surprise her, but he heard some noise coming from the office. He went there to see what was happening and the flowers fell from his hand. The sight he saw both broke his heart and set him free somehow. Ginny was lying naked on the desk with a man holding her in his arms. Needless to say, the man was naked. Ginny saw Harry and tried to explain but Harry ran off to the bedroom, packed his things with a simple spell and left before Ginny had time to get dressed. And that's why he divorced her. He was free and his conscience was free of guilt. Ginny cheated and it wasn't really his fault. Plus, Harry was sure he was gay.

Harry sighed and then asked Draco why he wasn't dating anyone. Draco shrugged. He looked at Harry with the same predatory look he had during the dance. Harry couldn't really interpret it any other way.

Draco leaned in across the sofa and said, 'Because I've always been in love with the same person. I couldn't very well get into something when my heart wasn't in it. But now, Harry…' He didn't finish the phrase because his lips were brushing Harry's. Harry's brain didn't register what was happening at first, but when it did he kissed Draco back. Draco's tongue licked Harry's lower lip asking for entrance and Harry couldn't help but oblige. Draco's tongue was soft in Harry's mouth and their tongues fought for dominance until Harry finally gave in and let Draco explore his mouth. Harry tangled his fingers in Draco's long hair.

Harry moaned as Draco's hand reached down to grab his cock through his pants and then Harry felt the squeezing sensation associated with disaparation. He opened his eyes and found that he was lying with Draco in a bedroom.

It was dark and the only light was coming from a few red candles. Harry pulled away and narrowed his eyes at Draco. 'Is this why you disappeared on me at the mixer?'

Draco smile looking guilty. 'I hope you don't mind that I was expecting this,' he said in a low, sexual voice.

Harry smiled and shook his head. Draco kissed him and started unbuttoning his shirt painfully slow. Harry ached for contact with Draco's skin and he started to undress Draco too. Draco moaned and Harry smiled into the kiss. Draco disposed of Harry's shirt and parted his mouth. His tongue played across Harry's nipples eliciting a deep grown from the brunet. Draco smiled at Harry and sucked on his right nipple while teasing the other with his delicate fingers. The attentions sent jolts of pleasure coursing through Harry's body and he felt his cock respond. Somehow his pants had grown _much_ too tight for him.

Draco took notice of the growing bulge in Harry's pants and decided it was time he got rid of them. So his lips left Harry's chest and his cold fingers started unbuttoning Harry's pants. But as Draco got rid of Harry's pants, Harry grabbed his wrists roughly. Draco looked up at Harry and saw alarm in his emerald eyes. Draco looked at him quizzically.

Harry hesitated then said, 'This is, er, my first time. With a man I mean…'

Draco smiled warmly at Harry and kissed him again. He stopped and looked Harry in the eye and said reassuringly, 'I'll be gentle. You won't feel a thing.'

Harry smiled and said, 'Come now, I'd like to feel _something_.'

Draco chuckled and took off his own pants. Since he usually went commando, he exposed his nine inch cock to Harry. Harry couldn't help but stare, personally Harry was big, but not that big!

Draco saw the look on Harry's eyes and took his hand guiding it to his cock. Harry was suddenly at a loss for what to do so Draco showed him. But first he had to rid Harry of his boxers. He slipped them of and threw them with the other garments left on the floor. Draco's eyes were clouded with lust and he came close to Harry and gave the head of his cock a slight squeeze. Harry gasped. Draco started pumping him slowly and Harry laid down instinctively.

Draco reached his hand up to Harry's mouth and said, 'Suck.'

The authoritative tone in Draco's voice sent shivers down Harry's spine. He sucked on Draco's fingers eagerly until Draco pulled them away. Then Draco put a single finger through Harry's entrance and started moving it. It wasn't painful, just odd. But soon Harry found he was pushing down onto Draco's finger to get more friction from it. Draco steadied him and placed a second then a third finger in. He scissored his fingers in Harry and Harry started to shiver even more.

Draco then reached for his bedside table and took a bottle out of the drawer. He popped the cap off and squeezed some lubricant onto his free hand. He coated himself in it as thoroughly as he could so as not to hurt Harry. Then he withdrew his fingers from Harry's entrance and gently slipped his cock in instead. It didn't hurt, but Harry gasped just the same.

Draco lifted Harry's legs up on his shoulders and let Harry get used to the new sensation. After a few seconds Harry moaned, '_Move_!'

Draco complied and started thrusting in as deeply as he could and almost out again. He thrust in a steady rhythm, slow at first. Harry was writhing underneath him, his back arching slightly. Draco bent down and bit down on Harry's nipple and Harry groaned. As Draco continued to suck and bite on Harry's nipples, he reached down and started stroking Harry's cock in time with his thrusts.

Harry was breathing very raggedly and he was moaning, gasping, and calling Draco's name as loud as his lungs would allow. Draco was surprised to find that Harry screamed a lot of profanities during sex. 'Oh, fuck, Draco…Ah, _fuck me_ harder!" Draco started thrusting faster and harder as he felt Harry's immanent orgasm.

A few rough tugs and Harry shouted Draco's name and came into Draco's hand. The ring of flesh around Draco's cock tightened and convulsed and Draco came into Harry, hard and long.

Draco collapsed onto Harry's chest and he just held him close. Harry's breathing was still ragged and his heartbeat was irregular. But as they laid there both men calmed down. Draco lifted himself up to look at Harry and he smiled, wiping the sweat off of Harry's contented face. Harry was dazzled by Draco's silver eyes and wondered how he'd never noticed them before. Draco kissed Harry tenderly on the lips, and then he kissed him all over his face and settled down again.

'Harry.'

Harry still couldn't talk, so he hummed.

'How about you move in with me?'

Harry stared at the blond head resting on his chest and didn't know what to say. After he found his voice he said, 'Draco, why do you want me to move in? You don't even know me that much.'

Draco looked up at him and smiled. 'Harry, silly, remember I told I've been in love with a man who's never really noticed me?'

Harry nodded, not really knowing where the blond was going with this. 'It's you, Harry. And for the first time, you notice me.'

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked that. Now **_**please **_**review! **


End file.
